Juggernaut
is the final upgrade on path 1 for the Dart Monkey in Bloons TD 5 and it is unlocked at Rank 19. It shoots a big ball that can pop frozen and Lead Bloons, pop up to 100 Bloons per shot, and does 5 damage to Ceramic Bloons. In Bloons TD 3, it was an upgrade for the stand-alone tower Spike-O-Pult that allows it to fire further. It costs $1275 on Easy, $1500 on Medium, $1620 on Hard and $1800 on Impoppable. BTD Battles Mobile History ;Version 3.2 Juggernaut price increased from $1500 to $1750. ;Version 4.1 Juggernaut price increased from $1750 to $1900. Gallery Juggernaut BTD3 Button.PNG|Juggernaut upgrade button in BTD3. Juggernaut Attacking Ceramic Bloons.png|Juggernaut attacking Ceramic Bloons. Screen Shot 2012-06-17 at 7.57.44 AM.png|A Juggernaut under the effects of the Super Monkey Fan Club ability. Jug1.png|Multiple Juggernauts. Jug3.png|A MOAB being attack by many Juggernauts. Juggernaut.jpg|Artwork of the Juggernaut used in Bloons TD 5 and Bloons TD Battles. Screen Shot 2014-10-20 at 8.35.16 PM.png|Artwork of the Juggernaut in Bloons Monkey City. 40Dart.png|Dart Monkey with Juggernaut Trivia *The projectile fired by the Juggernaut upgrade is even bigger than a Dart Monkey in Bloons TD 5. *The Juggernaut has both camo and lead detection, making it a good choice for round 59. *In older versions of Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, the ball could only pop one Lead Bloon, due to the shortened description of the upgrade. *The artwork of the Juggernaut shows the monkey sitting on top of the spiked ball. *With the Splodey Darts upgrade in Bloons TD 5, it can have exploding spiked balls, but only if they reach the popping limit. *Juggernaut is best placed at the end of a long, straight road and a target priority of last or close to make best use of its long range and high bloon popping capability. *In Bloons TD 5, the Juggernaut upgrade gives the Spike-O-Pult extra range. *This is the only Dart Monkey upgrade that normally can pop Lead Bloons in Bloons TD 5. *It is also good at popping Camo Leads. *If you place a 2-0 Dart Monkey near a Dart Monkey with Super Monkey Fan Club upgrade, then use the ability, wait for the 2-0 Dart Monkey to transform into a Super Monkey. Then, upgrade it to Juggernaut and it change into a Juggernaut Dart Monkey that shoots as fast as a Super Monkey for the duration of the Super Monkey Fan Club ability, making the Juggernaut a Self-aiming (slower) Ray of Doom. It also works with Spike-O-Pults. This will only work once on flash versions. * Juggernaut is the cheapest final upgrade, costing $1500, the 2nd cheapest being the Absolute Zero ability for Ice Tower costing $2000. *When a Temple Of The Monkey God sacrifices a Juggernaut, it will not shoot blades like mostly 4th upgrade towers, it will shoot darts like unupgraded towers, (with the exception of Monkey Apprentices, Super Monkeys, Mortar Towers, Bomb Towers, Glue Gunners and Ice Towers). However if a Super Monkey Fan Club is sacrificed, it will shoot blades. **This happens because the Juggernaut is very cheap (total cost: $2250, $2520 w/ Path 2 upgrades). *The Juggernaut has the range of a Super Monkey with Super Range. *The Juggernaut has a pretty big size, letting other towers be where they are not supposed to be. This happens because of the small footprint of the original tower. Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Final Upgrades Category:Spike-O-Pult Category:Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Dart Monkey Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Path 1 Upgrades